1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to vehicles used for loading, unloading and transporting containers, such as refuse containers, over a roadway and, particularly, to a device for such vehicles for automatically securing the container to the bed or chassis of the vehicle to prevent shifting during transport.
2. Description of the Related Art
A variety of truck and/or trailer devices are known in the prior art for loading, transporting and unloading refuse and recycling type containers. These refuse and recycling containers, referred to collectively herein as xe2x80x9crefusexe2x80x9d containers, are typically steel boxes with or without tops. The containers are sometimes lifted from, e.g., a site adjacent a retail store, for loading onto a truck for transport to a dump or recycling location.
Other known transport devices used in the industry include trailers which are used for transporting removable containers between job sites, storage terminals, dumping sites and the like. The trailers are towed by tractors and are equipped with hydraulic or electrical systems for loading, unloading or otherwise handling the containers. For example, an empty refuse container might be transported from a storage terminal to a job location where the container is left behind for the collection of refuse. A full container might be loaded and transported to a dumping site or back to a storage terminal. While the present invention is most often applied to refuse transport xe2x80x9ctrucks,xe2x80x9d the terms xe2x80x9ctruckxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cvehiclexe2x80x9d are also intended to encompass trailers since the operation of the invention is the same in either case.
Trucks of the above type are typically provided with an undercarriage or chassis carrying a tilt frame. The tilt frame is movable between a horizontal position for transport and a tilted or inclined position for loading, unloading and/or dumping the container contents. In the inclined position, the tilt frame defines a ramp onto which a container resting on the ground can be hoisted. When the tilt frame is lowered back to its level position, the truck can be used to transport the container over, e.g., a roadway. To unload the container from the truck, the tilt frame is tilted again to allow the container to slide down the inclined surface of the tilt frame onto a surrounding substrate. The unloading operation is typically accomplished through the use of a taut cable and winch arrangement or similar devices.
The containers which are transported are relatively large and generally rectangular having a width comparable to the width of the tilt frame of the truck. The length of the tilt frame may accommodate only one container or multiple containers. The standard container used in the industry has underside, spaced-apart parallel rail members for engaging the chassis or tilt frame and enabling loading and unloading of the container relative to the tilting frame. The container also has a plurality of spaced channel members on the underside thereof which are arranged perpendicular to the rail members and comprise additional structural support for the container body.
While the weight of a loaded container is usually sufficient to keep the container in place for transport on the truck, sometimes it is desirable to secure the container to the truck chassis and thereby prevent any undesired shifting or sliding of the container during transport. A common means of securing a container on such a vehicle to prevent its undesired movement involves the utilization of a nylon strap and ratchet mechanism. Such a mechanism is located along the chassis and has a hook at the end of the nylon strap for engaging the container whereby tension on the strap tends to bind the container to the chassis. The use of the mechanism is optional to the operator who must manually engage and disengage it. A large container may utilize four or more such mechanisms, disposed in equal number in spaced-apart relation along each side of the truck chassis, requiring the truck operator to manipulate and secure each mechanism prior to receptacle transport, and then to release each mechanism prior to receptacle unloading.
What is needed is a system that is easily actuated by an operator and which will secure the container even though at least a portion of the securing means is obstructed by one of the channel members located on the container underside.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a container transport vehicle with a device which serves as a positive means for securing or locking the container in a stationary position during transport.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a latching means for securing a container to a tilting frame-type truck that is easily actuated by an operator at the loading or unloading location with a minimum of physical effort.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a means of securing a container to a tilting frame vehicle such that despite one latch bar being obstructed by a channel member, a second latch bar will still engage the container and prevent undesired movement of the container.
The above objects are achieved by providing a truck of the type having a chassis equipped to load, transport, and unload a refuse container by utilization of a tilt frame extending longitudinally on the chassis. The container having underside spaced-apart parallel rail members for engaging the frame and enabling loading and unloading of the container relative to the tilting frame. The container also has a plurality of channel members arranged perpendicular to the rail members on the underside of the container. The improvement comprises a device for securing the refuse container to the tilt frame, the device comprising a latch assembly including at least two latch bars, pivotally mounted on the chassis for releasably engaging the container. The latch bars are pivotable between a container engaging position and a disengaged position. A pneumatic circuit and pneumatic cylinders communicate with the existing power take off system of the truck, whereby actuation of the pneumatic cylinders moves the latch bars to either the engaged or disengaged position.
Additional objects, features and advantages will be apparent in the written description which follows.